LOSER
by Versya
Summary: Seorang pecundang hanya mampu menelan kepahitan dan rasa sesal yang terus menggerus dan melebur rasa sakit dalam hatimu. A SasuNaru Fanfiction Dedicated for #EventEdupad, #SasuNaruIndonesia, #NarutoDay2016


**2009, Spring. Konoha High School.**

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang nampak termenung di pinggir jendela. Hari ini adalah jadwal piket kelas mereka, namun sebagian banyak yang mengerjakan hanyalah Naruto. Selesai menata alat kebersihan yang baru saja ia kenakan, Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Naruto ringan dan menggeser bangku di depan Sasuke. Tak mendapat respon yang berarti membuat Naruto merasa terabaikan. "Sasuke- _Teme_! Kau terus berdiam diri seperti ini semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, kautahu? Kau bahkan tidak membantuku membersihkan kelas, sebenarnya apa maumu, huh?" ucap Naruto menggebu seperti biasa, berharap mendapat sedikit saja respon dari lelaki di depannya.

Naruto menghela nafas berat karena masih saja diabaikan oleh sosok di depannya. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau bicara, aku akan pulang dan jangan menemuiku selama satu minggu." ancam Naruto main-main seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi," suara baritone rendah menembus indera pendengaran Naruto. Sekilas Naruto merasa senang karena Sasuke mulai merespon ancamannya, namun senyum itu segera memudar tergantikan raut kecewa saat Naruto menyadari apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu?" tanya Naruto tanpa menyembunyikan nada tidak sukanya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tanpa arti.

Sejujurnya, Naruto ingin sekali memukul kepala sosok yang kini ada di depannya, namun ia tahan karena sedikitnya Naruto mengetahui apa penyebab muramnya sang kekasih.

"Apa kau masih menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena kematian Itachi?" tanya Naruto yang terdengar menyudutkan bagi Sasuke. "Ayolah Sasuke, Itachi gugur dalam tugas negara, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyalahkanmu." lanjut Naruto, berusaha membesarkan hati sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu, _Dobe_. Kau tidak tahu apapun mengenai Itachi." nada suara Sasuke terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya, membuat Naruto terhenyak dari tempatnya.

"Aku memang tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak memberi tahu, _Teme_! Kenapa kau menyimpan semuanya sendiri? Apa kau tidak lagi menganggapku, huh?" kesal Naruto yang terpancing emosi dengan nada suara Sasuke.

"Maka dari itu kukatakan," Sasuke menjeda ucapannya, menatap tajam iris _sapphire_ di depannya. "Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi, Naruto. Kurasa kau bisa memahami semua yang kukatakan, aku pergi." ujar Sasuke yang segera beranjak dari duduknya, tidak membiarkan Naruto untuk menanggapi ucapannya.

Tersadar dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh sasuke, Naruto segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Sasuke, tunggu!" teriaknya pada punggung Sasuke yang kian mengecil. Kaki Naruto ingin sekali melangkah mengejar kepergian pemuda bersurai _raven_ tersebut, namun entah mengapa terasa berat.

"Apa maksudnya ini, huh? Leluconmu sungguh buruk, Sasuke." lirih Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

 **Loser © Versya**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Theme: Broadway**

 **Sub-theme:** **Music in The Night**

 **Dedicated for #EventEdupad #SasuNaruIndonesia**

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love), AU, Oneshot, Typo(s), Alur Berantakan, OOC, No Edit.**

 **A/n: Cerita ini hanyalah fanfiksi belaka dan tidak untuk dikomersilkan. Fanfiksi ini dibuat berasal dari rasa suka saya pada karakter buatan MK dan hanya untuk kesenangan belaka tanpa maksud menjatuhkan karakter MK.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016, Autumn. Paradise Tour & Travel**

Naruto menekuk alisnya dalam demi memahami semua berkas yang kini ada di mejanya. Suara berisik kertas yang baru saja keluar dari _printer_ tak mengganggu aktivitasnya, begitupula dengan dering telepon yang sedari tadi berbunyi nyaring.

"Oe, Naruto! Jangan lupakan tugasmu disini hanya karena kertas bodohmu itu." tegur Shikamaru, seorang pemuda yang mengenakan setelan jas dengan _name tag_ Manager Operasional di _ID Card_ nya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi," balas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada buku tebal di meja, membuat Shikamaru mendesah malas dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar monitor.

" _Ne_ , Shika," suara Naruto kembali memasuki gendang telinga Shikamaru yang hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Menurutmmu, apa saja yang harus aku persiapkan selama di New York? Selain menguasai bahasa inggris tentu saja," nada terlewat antusias membuat Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan dari layar monitor laptop pada Naruto yang kini duduk di depan mejanya dengan kertas di tangan.

"Ck, hanya persiapkan seperti biasanya, Naruto." jawab Shikamaru singkat dan kembali melanjutkan perhitungan besaran dana yang akan dikeluarkan untuk _project_ selanjutnya.

"Ayolah Shikamaru, kautahu dengan pasti ini pertama kalinya bagiku untuk menjadi _crew_ dalam sebuah perjalanan luar negeri. _Ne_ , Shika... beritahu aku, kumohon?" melihat Naruto dengan pandangan memohon adalah hal yang sangat tidak diinginkan Shikamaru.

"Ck, _mendokusei_ na," keluh Shikamaru yang kini memusatkan semua fokusnya pada Naruto. "Lebih baik kaucatat dengan baik apa saja yang harus kausiapkan, Naruto. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya." buka Shikamaru seraya menutup laptop yang menghalangi pandangannya pada Naruto.

Sinar bahagia jelas terpancar pada kelereng _sapphire_ yang tak berkedip menatap manik kuaci Shikamaru. "Pertama, dapatkan informasi lengkap data peserta secepatnya untuk pendafataran asuransi dan kebutuhan administrasi lainnya. Siapkan _rundown_ acara, jangan sampai jadwal berantakan sehingga membuat _customer_ tidak nyaman. Kaubisa berkerja sama dengan Tenten soal itu. Dikarenakan sudah ada pembayaran _down payment_ yang kedua, kaubisa memesan tiket pesawat untuk semua, terkhusus tamu VIP kau harus memesan kursi _first class_ dan berikan dua tiket bisnis bagi Tour Leader yang akan mendampingi peserta. Sementara itu, _crew_ lainnya bisa kau tempatkan di kelas ekonomi. Jangan lupa hotelnya, jatuh tempo pelunasan harus diperhatikan dan ingatkan Hinata untuk pembayarannya." selanjutnya ocehan Shikamaru tak lagi menjadi pusat perhatian Naruto yang kini menunduk lemas dan kesal. Melihat hal tersebut, Shikamaru menghentikan perintahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan raut datar.

"Shikamaru, _hidoi_!" jerit Naruto kesal dan kembali ke mejanya.

"Kaubertingkah menggemaskan pun tidak akan membuatku goyah, ini adalah _project_ besar. Jangan mengacaukannya karena rasa penasaranmu, lakukan saja tugasmu dengan benar seperti biasanya." tegur Shikamaru dengan pandangan serius.

"Aku mengerti, Manager Pemalas!" dengus Naruto, kembali menekuri berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam saat Naruto keluar dari gedung tiga lantai tempatnya mengadu nasib, mencari pundi-pundi uang demi mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya. Iris _sapphire_ mengedar melihat masih padatnya lalu lalang kendaraan di jalan raya saat arloji digitalnya sudah menujukkan pukul 10:02 PM.

"Yah, Tokyo memang tidak pernah tidur." simpul Naruto dan menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Menatap kembali kantor tempat ia bekerja. Pandangan Naruto mulai meredup, entah bayangan apa yang kini sedang bermain di ingatannya.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, menatap langit malam yang kelam. "Tidak ada bintang _ne_?" gumam Naruto dengan pandangan redup. Sesaat setelahnya, Naruto mengeratkan _hoodie orange_ yang ia kenakan dan menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya pada syal merah yang melingkar di leher. "Musim gugur di bulan September memang tidak menyenangkan." lanjut Naruto mulai berjalan menyusuri _boulevard_ yang akan mengantarkannya pada apartemen sederhana yang ia sewa.

Di sepanjang jalan, dapat Naruto jumpai muda-mudi sedang bercanda tanpa memedulikan cuaca dingin yang menyiksa. "Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan cuaca 20 derajat _celcius_ , huh? Baju para gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa menutupi lekuk tubuhnya, apa mereka tidak akan sakit?" gerutu Naruto pelan merasa risih dengan baju ketat dan terbuka yang dikenakan oleh gadis-gadis yang nampak asik bercanda ria dengan teman lelakinya. "Cih, untuk siapa sebenarnya aku menggerutu." Naruto merasa konyol dengan apa yang sudah ia keluhkan.

Pandangan Naruto kian meredup. Naruto memang tidak bisa menutupi perasaan kalut yang kini mendera dirinya. Teringat jelas dalam memorinya daftar nama peserta yang baru saja dia dapatkan siang tadi. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat taman yang ramai pengunjung meski di malam hari. Berjalan pelan menuju bangku taman yang menghadap kearah air mancur kecil di tengah taman, seolah menjadi _center_.

Mendudukkan tubuh letihnya, Naruto meletakkan tas kerja yang ia bawa di samping. Sebelah tangannya meremat kuat helaian pirang yang menjuntai menutupi keningnya, berharap hal tersebut bisa menghilangkan pilu di hatinya. Dan malam itu, berlalu bersama Naruto yang bernostalgia di cuaca 20 derajat _celcius_. Hingga akhirnya gerimis mengusir Naruto untuk segera berlari menuju _subway_ yang berada tak jauh dari taman.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang tiga minggu lalu sangat di nanti Naruto. Wajah Naruto masih berseri, tapi tidak bisa membohongi Kiba yang menjadi _partner_ si pirang.

"Kau sedang tidak sehat, Naru?" tanya Kiba dan mengambil alih koper yang tadinya diseret oleh Naruto, hingga kini tangan bebas Naruto hanya membawa dokumen-dokumen.

"Akh, Kiba. _Sankyu na_ , aku sangat terbantu." ujar Naruto yang merasa lega karena beban bawaannya berkurang. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kiba. Ini adalah hari yang sangat kutunggu." senyum Naruto mengakhiri jawaban untuk Kiba. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat rombongan mereka.

"Kiba, aku duluan _ne_? Aku harus menyerahkan ini pada Hyuuga-san dan Yamanaka-san." Pamit Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan Kiba.

Kiba menatap Naruto dengan tatapan prihatin. " _Baka_ -Naru!" kesal Kiba melihat tingkah Naruto yang terlihat canggung.

"Kukira hanya diriku yang menganggap tingkah sok kuatnya sebagai hal terbodoh yang dia lakukan." sahut suara feminin di samping Kiba, membuat Kiba menolehkan wajahnya kesamping kiri.

"Oh, Sakura, kau menyadarinya juga?" balas Kiba dan kembali menatap Naruto yang kini sibuk berdiskusi dengan Neji.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja," sahut Kiba cepat, "Kuharap." lanjutnya lagi yang mempertegas keraguan dalam hatinya.

"Entahlah." Sakura mulai berajalan menuju _boarding pass_ menyusul yang lain. Meninggalkan Kiba dua langkah di belakangnya yang masih memperhatikan Naruto. Tak sengaja, matanya menatap sepasang _onyx_ yang juga memperhatikan Naruto.

"Kurasa ini tidak akan baik-baik saja dengan mudah." simpul Kiba melihat bagaimana tatapan sang _onyx_.

.

.

.

 **Hari Pertama**

11:30 AM JST : Berkumpul di Kantor Taka Group.

12:00 PM JST : Berangkat menuju Bandara dengan ditemani snack.

1:30 PM JST : Tiba di Narita Internasional dan menikmati makan siang di Lounge bandara.

2:00 PM JST : Peserta stand by di Terminal 2 untuk Boarding Pass.

4:40 PM JST : Terbang menuju ke Jhon F Kennedy Internasional Airport.

 **Hari Kedua**

4:30 PM EST : Tiba di Jhon F Kennedy Internasional Airport dan menuju Park Hyatt Hotel.

5:15 PM EST : Tiba di Park Hyatt Hotel dan acara bebas.

.

Naruto melipat kembali kertas di tangan untuk kemudian ia masukkan ke saku depan kemejanya. Saat ini yang perlu Naruto lakukan adalah menata hatinya dan tidak memikirkan apapun. Ia tak boleh menggores kenangan buruk di pengalaman pertamanya sebagai _crew_ pemberangkatan tour.

" _Ero_ Jii-chan memang yang terbaik, _tteba_." senang Naruto seraya menyamankan diri kursinya. Pasalnya, keberangkatan Naruto kali ini adalah karena kuasa dari Jiraiya selaku pemilik dan pengelola Paradise Tour  & Travel.

"Apa kau yang merencanakan ini semua? Membuatku tersiksa di kelas ekonomi?" sungut Kiba yang sedang mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Premium ekonomi lebih tepatnya." sahut Naruto cepat dan melempar senyuman lebar. "Kaumasih beruntung tidak kutempatkan di kelas ekonomi _low fare_ ," gelak Naruto merasa puas dan bangga pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku juga membuat diriku duduk di dekat jendela." lanjut Naruto. _Sapphire_ nya mengedar melihat ke arah luar pesawat. Ada banyak pesawat yang belum lepas landas, juga beberapa awak bandara yang hilir mudik. Mereka nampak kecil dalam penglihatan Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar memanfaatkan posisimu, huh?" suara kertas menghampiri indera pendengaran Naruto. Bisa Naruto tebak, saat ini pastilah sahabatnya itu sedang membaca majalah yang tersedia. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa meluruskan kakiku. Kautahu? Aku ini sebagai Tour Leader untuk pegawai Taka Group, seharusnya aku berada di kelas bisnis." lagi gerutuan dari sampingnya tak mengusik Naruto yang sedang memandang jendela.

"Ayolah, kitakan _partner_. Tidak ada salahnya duduk di kelas ekonomi bersama sahabatmu." rayu Naruto yang kini memandang Kiba dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kautahu dengan pasti bahwa aku tidak akan tergoda dengan tatapanmu. Aku bisa lebih imut darimu." balas Kiba dan mulai memasang _puppyeyes_ hingga membuat tawa Naruto pecah.

"Kau yang terbaik, Akamaru." bisik Naruto, tersadar bahwa tawanya mengganggu penumpang lain. Kiba hanya menaikkan ringan bahunya dan kembali fokus pada bacaan di depan matanya. Begitupula Naruto yang kembali menatap jendela, mengamati apa saja yang terjangkau _sapphire_ nya.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap tangan dan kakinya yang terbebat perban. Rasa nyeri dan ngilu begitu menyiksa Naruto yang kini hanya bisa terduduk lemas di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Kiba yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan _sapphire_ nya sekilas pada Kiba yang sedang duduk menatap awas dirinya. "Kurasa begitu, ini tidak sesakit yang kaubayangkan." bual Naruto yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan sayang dari Kiba.

"Jangan membuat orang khawatir, Naru. Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku saat mendengar kabar kecelakaanmu," dengus Kiba membuang muka. Naruto dibuat gemas dengan tingkah Kiba dan dengan iseng mencolek dagunya.

Kiba mendelik tajam saat tangan _tan_ Naruto berhasil mendarat di dagunya. "Apa yang kaulakukan, huh?" kesal Kiba.

"Haha... kaubegitu perhatian, Kiba sayang. Kauterlihat seperti kekasihku saja," kalimat terakhir Naruto terdengar begitu sendu di telinga Kiba.

"Dia mungkin sedang ada suatu hal yang penting, jadi dia tidak bisa kesini. Jangan berkecil hati, dia masih milikmu, Naru." tukas Kiba berharap raut sendu segera menghilang dari wajah Naruto.

"Tidak perlu menghiburku, Kiba. Aku tahu bagaimana wataknya lebih dari yang kautahu."senyum Naruto sama sekali tidak membuat Kiba merasa lega dan lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya.

 _Sapphire_ Naruto mengalihkan atensinya pada plafon kamar rumah sakit yang kini menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya. Perasaan sakit dan kecewa dalam hatinya, merasuk begitu dalam di hati Naruto. Masih teringat jelas pada ingatan Naruto, punggung lebar yang selalu ia rengkuh melangkah begitu angkuh meninggalkan dirinya dengan simbah darah yang menggenang.

Naruto menutup kelopak matanya, berharap rasa sakit dan sesak dalam hatinya dapat terobati dan menghilang.

"Naruto," Naruto hafal dengan suara cempreng yang baru saja menyapa indera pendengarannya, namun ia acuh. Bukan suara itu yang kini ia harapkan.

"Naruto!" intonasi suara yang memanggilnya kali ini terdengar begitu kesal, namun belum mampu membuat Naruto membuka matanya.

"Naruto...!" sebuah sentakan memaksa Naruto membuka matanya. Iris _sapphire_ nya mengedar ke sekeliling.

"Pramugari-san baru saja memberi pengumuman bahwa kita akan _landing_. Jadi, lebih baik kausegera bersiap," beritahu Kiba.

"Ah, ya," sahut Naruto yang masih linglung, mencoba menangkap kembali kesadaran yang sempat memudar.

' _Hanya mimpi_ ," ucap Naruto penuh syukur dalam hati.

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya, Naruto dapat mendengar mesin pesawat yang mulai menderu. Dilihatnya dari jendela, _spoiler_ yang ada pada bagian atas sayap pesawat mulai membuka untuk _airbrake_ demi mengurangi daya dorong dan daya hambat pesawat.

"Mulai dari sekarang kita akan sangat sibuk, Naru. Kausiap?" tanya Kiba yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto tersenyum lebar menanggapi pertanyaan Kiba.

"Tentu saja, bisa menjadi _crew_ dalam tur luar negeri adalah suatu prestasi yang harus aku banggakan." jawab Naruto penuh semangat seraya mengenakan _sling bag_ nya.

Setelah melewati koridor yang panjang dipandu oleh pramugari berseragam abu-abu dengan setrip biru di lengannya, Naruto beserta beberapa _crew_ yang berada dalam kelas ekonomi berkumpul untuk menunggu peserta Taka Group yang belum lengkap.

Setelah semua _crew_ dan anggota Tour Leader berkumpul, mereka mulai menjalankan _job desk_ mereka masing-masing.

Sesuai dengan _rundown_ acara yang telah dipegang oleh masing-masing peserta dan _crew_ , setelah _check in_ hotel, mereka bebas melakukan apapun dan akan mulai berkeliling di hari ketiga.

Kali ini, adalah tugas Naruto untuk membantu Sakura selaku Tour Leader membagikan kunci hotel bagi peserta tour. Tak sedikit para peserta berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang melontarkan kata-kata nakal untuk menggoda Sakura hingga membuat Naruto kesal. Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, isyarat untuk Naruto mengontrol dirinya yang diangguki oleh Naruto, tanda Naruto paham.

Sesaat setelah Naruto mampu meredam rasa kesalnya dan kembali tersenyum ramah, kontrol diri Naruto kembali diuji. Di depannya kini, berdiri dengan gagah sosok yang sangat tidak diharapkan Naruto.

Sakura segera melebarkan senyumnya sesaat setelah mampu mengatasi rasa terkejutnya. "Maaf, Uchiha-sama, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sakura ramah seraya melangkah ke depan Naruto. Berusaha menutupi sosok Naruto di balik punggungnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi sebelum netra kelamnya kembali bergulir mengamati sosok pirang yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kunciku," gumam Sasuke tanpa minat bersuara.

"Uchiha-sama, kunci anda disini," suara Neji yang berada di sisi kiri Sasuke tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat. Dengan langkah lebar, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak. Rasa sesak menyelimuti hatinya kini, melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan bahkan tidak melihatnya sedetikpun.

"Sial!" rutuk Sasuke pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh beberapa orang di belakangnya.

Sementara itu, di tempat Naruto, Sakura menghela nafasnya lega. Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat, menggenggam _goodie bag_ yang berisi kunci kamar hotel.

"Tegakkan kepalamu, _Baka_ -Naru. Kau tidak bisa terus menerus menundukkan kepalamu padanya, hadapilah," nasehat Sakura yang kembali melihat kertas di tangannya, membiarkan Naruto terlarut dalam perasaan campur aduk yang menguasai dirinya.

.

.

.

 **2016, Autumn. Broadway, NYC.**

Seorang pemuda pirang nampak tergesa diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di W 57 St. Malam sudah menyelimuti kota New York saat Naruto selesai dengan semua urusannya di Gossip Bar and Restaurant. Pulang paling terakhir bukanlah pilihan Naruto, terutama di malam hari. Naruto merapatkan jaket oranye kesukaannya saat merasakan udara dingin yang menerpanya, menerbangkan beberapa helai surai pirangnya yang mulai memanjang. Diliriknya arloji digital yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

11:37 PM

"Tidak ada bedanya dengan Tokyo," gumam Naruto dengan iris _sapphire_ mengedar memperhatikan gemerlap lampu diantara gedung-gedung tinggi yang berdiri kokoh di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati. Beberapa aneka tayangan dapat Naruto lihat terpampang pada _billboard_ digital yang terpasang pada gedung-gedung megah.

Naruto menurunkan pandangannya dan menoleh ke arah kanan, iris _sapphire_ nya menemukan beberapa penjual hamburger di pinggir jalan. Naruto semakin merapatkan jaketnya dan menarik nafas dalam, membawanya pada ingatan beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

 **Gossip Bar and Restaurant 09:28 PM**

.

"Naruto," panggil Neji, koordinator _crew_ untuk tur Taka Group.

Naruto meninggalkan fokusnya pada makanan yang sedang ia santap dan menggulirkan pandangannya pada Neji. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sekenanya, merasakan firasat tidak baik yang terlihat menyertai Neji.

"Kurasa, mulai besok kau harus selalu berada disisiku," ucap Neji yang kini mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto.

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Naruto tanpa menyembunyikan raut keheranan pada wajah yang memiliki tanda lahir layaknya kumis kucing.

"Tuan besar Sasuke Uchiha-sama selalu saja menyebalkan, apapun yang aku lakukan tidak pernah benar dimatanya, tapi saat Sakura mengatakan bahwa semua itu adalah dirimu yang mengatur maka dia dengan tanpa dosanya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyukainya," keluh Neji panjang lebar, mengungkap semua kekesalannya.

"Apa tidak masalah kau duduk di dekatku sekarang? Kau seharusnya melayani Uchiha-san," peringat Naruto yang merasakan aura dingin dibalik punggungnya.

"Tidak masalah, ada Ino dan Sakura yang melayani mereka. Untuk peserta yang lain sudah diatasi oleh Tour Leader yang bertugas." jawab Neji tanpa beban, tak menyadari pandangan tajam dari iris _onyx_ yang terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Eum, kurasa aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," pamit Naruto merasakan suasana tak nyaman.

"Mau kutemani?" goda Neji mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Naruto dengan kerlingan genit, semakin menambah panashati seorang pemuda dengan surai _raven_ yang kini beranjak dari duduknya.

Naruto dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi beberapa rekannya yang sedang menyantap makanan. Tujuannya bukanlah toilet, Naruto hanya ingin mengambil nafas sejenak. Bohong jika Naruto mengatakan ia tidak tahu tentang seseorang yang kini mengikutinya.

' _Sial_ ,' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto membuka pintu utama restoran dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kanan untuk selanjutnya segera bersandar pada tembok, menanti seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kau menghindariku?" tanya sebuah suara bariton yang dapat didengar oleh Naruto namun diacuhkan.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tuntut Sasuke dengan tatapan _onyx_ yang fokus pada pemuda pirang di depannya. Ia tak mengambil tingkah santai yang sama dengan Naruto saat ini, karena rasa cemburu dan kecewa yang terasa meluap dari dalam hatinya.

"Apa kau sengaja?" tanya Naruto tanpa membalas semua pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kenapa setelah sekian lama, kau baru datang, huh?" suara Naruto terasa berat di telinga Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku tidak tahu alasan dibalik kehadiranmu sekarang, tapi kupastikan satu hal padamu, jangan mengharapkan apapun dariku." tegas Naruto, membuat Sasuke diam seribu bahasa.

"Kenapa?" sebuah kalimat tanya diutarakan oleh Sasuke meski dengan suara kecil.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, berharap sesak di dadanya menghilang. "Tanyakan itu, pada dirimu yang dulu," balas Naruto yang segera beranjak dari sandarannya untuk kembali ke tempat semula. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpekur dengan jemari yang mengepal.

.

.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke. Bukan perkara yang mudah bagi Naruto untuk tetap bisa bernafas dengan benar saat di dekat Sasuke. Rasa marah, kecewa dan sedih selalu menjadi kombinasi rasa yang membuat dada Naruto sesak saat mengingat maupun berinteraksi dengan pemuda bersurai _raven_ tersebut.

Kelebatan memori terus mengawang dalam ingatan Naruto setiap kali nama Sasuke disebut. Mungkin memang benar semua ingatan meyakitkan itu hanya masa lalu, namun entah mengapa terasa seperti masa kini bagi Naruto. Naruto kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke Park Hyatt Hotel, menyusul para _crew_ yang terlebih dulu kembali.

.

.

.

 **2009, Spring. Konoha High School.**

Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor Konoha High School, netranya mengedar mencari keberadaan sosok yang seminggu ini tidak pernah menghubunginya dan terkesan menghindarinya.

 _"Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi,"_

Ucapan Sasuke saat itu kembali terngiang dalam benak Naruto. "Dia tidak mungkin serius dengan ucapannya, dia hanya sedang marah saat itu," yakin Naruto pada diri sendiri. Langkah kakinya terhenti dan tubuhnya menyandar pada pilar bangunan sekolah. Seolah seluruh tenaganya telah habis terkuras dari tubuhnya. "Tapi sampai kapan dia akan marah dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Naruto pada udara kosong yang berhembus.

"Yo, Naru," sapa seorang pemuda bersurai abu terang. Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara.

"Oh, Rinji," balas Naruto pada teman sekelasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto seolah itu adalah pertanyaan yang wajar.

Rinji menautkan alisnya, menatap Naruto heran. " _Well_ , aku hanya ingin memberitahumu," Rinji menjeda sejenak kalimatnya untuk memperhatikan Naruto yang masih tampak acuh tak acuh. "Jika kau mencari kekasihmu, dia ada di sisi kanan gedung olahraga, aku melihat dia termenung disitu selama kegiatan ekstrakurikulerku berlangsung. Jika kuhitung dengan benar, sudah ada dua jam dia termenung disana." jelas Rinji yang kemudian melebarkan senyumnya. Naruto segera berlari tepat setelah Rinji menyelesaikan akuransi waktu keberadaan Sasuke disana.

" _Sankyu na_ , Rinji." teriak Naruto dalam larinya yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Naruto terus memacu laju larinya mendekati gedung olahraga. Lima meter dari jaraknya kini, ia dapat melihat keberadaan sosok _raven_ yang sedang dicarinya sedari tadi. Naruto memelankan langkahnya, mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan dan berjalan mendekati sosok _raven_ yang tak bergeming dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Suke?" tanya Naruto langsung pada inti pembicaraan. "Sudah seminggu ini kau menghindariku, apa kau masih marah dengan apa yang kukatakan waktu itu?" kembali Naruto berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke. "Aku minta maaf untuk apa yang telah kukatakan waktu itu. Memang kusadari, akutidak mengetahui apapun tentang dirimu," Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "Tidak bisakah, kita saling mendekatkan diri lagi lebih dari ini?" Naruto berbicara cepat pada akhir kalimatnya. Merasa gugup dan salah tingkah dengan situasi saat ini.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto pada sosok yang masih mengacuhkannya. "Sasuke, kumohon,"

"Tepat seperti apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Naruto. Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi, menjauhlah dari hidupku." sela Sasuke sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimat permohonannya.

Mendengar kalimat yang sama seperti hari itu membuat Naruto kesal, marah dan kecewa. "Serendah itukah aku di matamu, Suke? Apa kebersamaan kita selama ini tidak memiliki arti bagimu? Semudah itu kau mengatakan kalimat menyebalkan seperti itu, huh?"

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh _sapphire_ yang terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan membuat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut terhenyak.

"Sasuke," Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat _onyx_ Sasuke yang terlihat kosong.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. "Menjauhlah." tegas Sasuke tepat di samping kanan Naruto yang diam membatu.

.

.

 **2016, Autmn. Park Hyatt Hotel, NYC.**

Naruto membuka matanya terlalu cepat, diliriknya Kiba yang menatap dirinya dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya pada ranjang tempatnya tertidur. Dapat ia rasakan baju bagian atasnya terasa basah.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Kiba seraya mengulurkan segelas air putih. Kiba terbangun dengan rasa khawatir saat mendengar teriakan sahabatnya memanggil nama mantan kekasihnya dengan suara lantang.

Naruto menerima uluran segelas air putih dari Kiba yang belum merubah raut khawatir di wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kiba." jelas Naruto tanpa diminta.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk bisa kaubohongi, _Baka_ -Naru." kesal Kiba dan kembali menyodorkan handuk pada entitas pirang di depannya.

Naruto menerima uluran handuk dari Kiba dan melirik arloji digital yang tergeletak di meja.

3:44 AM

"Ini masih dinihari Kiba, kenapa kau menyuruhku mandi di cuaca sedingin ini?" keluh Naruto dan melemparkan kembali handuk pada Kiba.

Kiba tidak membiarkan Naruto untuk kembali berbaring. "Dinginkan kepalamu, _Baka_ -Naru!" sentak Kiba seraya menarik Naruto menjauhi ranjang. "Kau bisa terkena flu jika tidur dengan baju basah seperti itu," kesal Kiba yang berhasil menyeret Naruto menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan segera selesai." putus Naruto mengalah dari sahabatnya.

Kiba tersenyum puas menanggapi keputusan Naruto yang kini telah menutup pintu kamar mandi. Yakin jika sahabatnya telah memasuki kamar mandi, Kiba mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang _single bed_ yang menjadi tempat tidurnya selama tur berlangsung.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang diinginkan si brengsek itu dengan tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidup Naruto?" gumam Kiba, berharap suaranya dapat tertahan hingga tidak sampai pada telinga Naruto.

.

.

 **Central Park, 3.00 PM**

.

.

Naruto meraung kesal dan meluapkannya dengan menendang pohon di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Shika?" tanya Naruto tak terima dengan ucapan seseorang di seberang _line_.

'Yah, seperti yang kaudengar, Naruto. Ini permintaan pelanggan, kuharap kau tidak mengecewakan kami.' suara Shikamaru dari seberang _line_ benar-benar membuat emosi Naruto memuncak.

"Kenapa harus aku? Masih banyak anggota tim Tour Leader yang berbakat," sanggah Naruto, berharap bahwa keputusan manajemen dapat berubah.

'Naruto, saat ini kau adalah karyawan Paradise Tour & Travel, tidak peduli apa yang membuatmu begitu marah sekarang, kau tidak bisa melalaikan tugasmu.' tegas Shikamaru membungkam segala keluh kesah yang menggunung dalam benak Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Melakukan kontrol diri demi sebuah kata profesionalitas. "Aku mengerti," jawab Naruto pada akhirnya.

'Baguslah, aku tutup,' Shikamaru segera memutus sambungan telepon usai mendengar kalimat pemahaman dari Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menatap ke arah lapangan rumput yang hijau membentang luas. Di setiap sudut, banyak sekali orang yang bergerombol ataupun menyendiri duduk di lapangan yang ditumbuhi rumput dengan nama latin _Zoysa Matrella_.

 _Sapphire_ menangkap entitas _raven_ dengan kulit putih salju sedang duduk menyendiri, _onyx_ kelamnya tak pernah luput memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dirinya.

"Kenapa dia bisa semenyebalkan itu," kesal Naruto dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan dengan malas menuju Neji yang baru saja menutup _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Kau sudah mendapat kabar dari Shika?" tanya Neji saat iris lavendernya menemukan entitas pirang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yah, sebuah kabar buruk," jawab Naruto tanpa minat. Neji menepuk pelan bahu Naruto sebagai tanda bela sungkawa. "Aku turut berduka," tutur Neji dan membuat sepasang _sapphire_ mendelik ke arahnya.

"Hentikan akting tidak profesionalmu, _Senpai_. Aku tahu kau sangat senang dengan kabar ini," kesal Naruto dan menyingkirkan lengan Neji dari bahunya. Neji tergelak mendengar respon Naruto. "Oh ayolah, Naruto sayang, _just_ _take_ _it_ _easy_ ," tanggap Neji seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto mendengus dan berjalan melewati Neji begitu saja, mengontrol diri untuk bisa menguasai dirinya dengan baik saat berhadapan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya.

Sasuke mendongak saat melihat sepatu putih dengan setrip oranye berhenti tepat di depannya. Mendapati seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang cerah yang memakai kaos polos berwarna hitam dipadu dengan sweter oranye dan syal merah. Wajah _tan_ sang pemuda terlihat jelas menunjukkan raut kesal yang membuat senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Duduklah," titah Sasuke mutlak.

Tak menunggu dua kali bagi Naruto untuk diperintah, kini dirinya telah menyamankan diri duduk dengan jarak dua meter dari sang Uchiha. Kembali, sebuah senyum simpul menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

"Duduklah dengan jarak tiga sentimeter dariku," perintah sang Uchiha yang dihadiahi dengan tatapan tajam dari Naruto. "Itu tidak akan berhasil, kau tetap harus duduk dengan jarak tiga sentimeter dariku." Naruto mendengus mendengar titah menyebalkan Sasuke.

Dengan wajah tidak rela, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat sang Uchiha bungsu terduduk. Mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Sasuke yang tersenyum puas.

"Dasar pecundang," umpat Naruto dengan suara yang serta merta memudarkan senyuman sang Uchiha. "Tidak seharusnya kau memakai cara kotor seperti ini untuk membuatku berada di dekatmu," sarkasme Naruto mengutarakan keluhnya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke namun terdengar main-main di telinga Naruto. "Aku tidak mendapatkan kesungguhan dalam permintaan maafmu," tukas Naruto yang dengan berani menatap lurus tepat pada sepasang _onyx_ milik sang Uchiha.

"Aku memang pecundang," ujar Sasuke kemudian. "Ya, kau memang pecundang," dukung Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya. Menatap beberapa orang yang nampak bertamasya.

"Aku tidak meminta banyak, selama sepuluh hari ini, tetaplah disisiku." Ada jeda yang menggantung dari ucapan Sasuke, dan Naruto menanti dengan tidak sabar kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh Sasuke. "Jika memang perasaan yang dulu telah pudar, maka aku tidak akan berkeliaran di sisimu lagi, bukankah cukup sepadan?" tawar Sasuke memandang lekat ke arah Naruto yang masih membuang pandangan darinya.

"Enam," gumam Naruto yang masih mampu di dengar Sasuke. Naruto menaikkan alisnya yang di balas tatapan terluka oleh sepasang _sapphire_. "Aku memberimu kesempatan enam hari untuk membalas enam tahun kepergianmu," lanjut Naruto memberikan syarat pada sang Uchiha.

"Terimakasih, Naruto." ucap Sasuke sederhana, raut bahagia tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Mulai nanti malam kau akan tidur di kamarku, lebih baik sekarang kita mengemasi barangmu." lanjut Sasuke tanpa beban dan membuat Naruto mendelik kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?" bukan sebuah pertanyaan sebenarnya, Naruto hanya tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang direncanakan sang Uchiha.

"Ya, mulai hari ini kita akan terus bersama selama dua puluh empat jam. Aku, tidak ingin kau menghindariku dengan alasan pekerjaan. Aku sudah meminta pihak biromu untuk membebastugaskan dirimu, dan membuat dirimu menjadi _tour guide_ pribadiku." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan sabar dibawah tatapan tajam Naruto.

"Kau merencanakan dengan baik, huh?" gumam Naruto penuh kesal yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Ya, begitulah." jawaban Sasuke semakin membuat Naruto kesal hingga kedutan nampak pada pelipisnya.

.

.

Malam harinya, Naruto mengemas barangnya yang tidak terlalu banyak pada koper perpaduan warna hitam dan oranye. Bibirnya tak pernah berhenti bersungut dan bergumam tidak jelas sehingga membuat Kiba yang menjadi _roommate_ nya dibuat bingung.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Apa karena orang itu?" tanya serta tunjuk Kiba tak sopan pada sosok _raven_ yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Sasuke tidak begitu mempermasalahkan ketidaksopanan Kiba karena fokusnya kini telah tersita pada pemuda manis yang menawan hatinya.

Naruto menatap Kiba yang dibalas dengan raut penasaran kemudian dilanjutkan menatap Sasuke yang memasang wajah kemenangan.

"Si brengsek itu menelepon kantor kita dan memintaku untuk menjadi _tour guide_ pribadinya. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah, dia memintaku untuk sekamar dengannya dan aku tidak bisa menolak." cerita Naruto menggebu pada Kiba.

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dan segera mengambil kerah kemeja Sasuke. "Teme! Lelaki macam apa yang melakukan hal kotor seperti itu, huh?!" bentak Kiba tak terima.

Sasuke dengan tenang menangkap pergelangan tangan Kiba dan melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Aku adalah lelaki yang bisa membuatmu dipecat dari pekerjaanmu," jawab Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Naruto segera menarik Kiba dari hadapan Sasuke. "Biarkan saja dia berbuat semaunya, yang perlu dia pelajari hanyalah betapa pecundangnya dirinya," sarkasme Naruto yang berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke seraya menuntun Kiba untuk kembali ke ranjangnya.

Sasuke tidak banyak berkomentar, _onyx_ nya mengalihkan pandangannya pada gedung tinggi di seberang sana.

"Aku sudah selesai," beritahu Naruto yang berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan koper disampingnya.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat dan berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan tanpa kata melalui Naruto dan Kiba.

Melihat tatapan terluka Sasuke membuat perasaan bersalah menyusup ke dalam hati Naruto.

"Kau tidak salah, Naru. Jangan goyah," peringat Kiba dan menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kiba sekilas dan kembali menatap pintu yang menghilangkan sosok Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tahu," balas Naruto yang kemudia menjinjing kopernya menuju ke pintu, mengikuti jejak Sasuke sebelumnya.

.

 **2009, Spring. Konoha High School.**

Naruto tidak memedulikan seberapa banyak serapah yang ia dapat, fokusnya kini hanya memastikan seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya gila hingga dirinya terasa ingin meledak. Tak peduli dengan nafasnya yang mulai terengah-engah, Naruto terus berlari mengejar sosok _raven_ yang mulai tampak pada penglihatannya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto lantang namun tak mampu membuat Sasuke bergeming. "Sasuke, tunggu!" lagi, Naruto meneriaki sang kekasih yang kembali diacuhkan.

Naruto mengetatkan giginya, laju larinya semakin cepat hingga kini dapat mencapai Sasuke. Dengan kasar Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke membuat mereka berhadapan. Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya, meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi, membuat Naruto mencengkeram lebih erat kerah baju Sasuke.

"Kaupikir, apa yang kaukatakan sebelumnya, huh?" sungut Naruto dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruto menjeda ucapannya sejenak, menatap _onyx_ kelam yang melihatnya tanpa arti. "Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia, jangan melakukan hal bodoh dan jangan buang impianmu." Naruto mengendurkan pegangannya pada kerah baju Sasuke, menundukkan kepalanya tak mampu menatap tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto kuat, membuat sang empu tangan tersentak dan mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu memuakkan, huh?" Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Naruto dan mendorong kuat sang pirang hingga kini Naruto mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto yang mencoba mendekati Sasuke kembali. "Enyahlah dari hadapanku, Naruto!" teriak Sasuke lantang hingga membuat beberapa pejalan kaki dan juga penjaga toko terkejut dibuatnya.

 _Sapphire_ Naruto memandang Sasuke tak percaya, sosok yang biasa memanjanya kini berteriak lantang padanya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan lebar-lebar menuju Sasuke. Memeluk sosok yang terlihat rapuh dalam penglihatan Naruto.

Sasuke memberontak dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto namun tidak membuat Naruto bergeming. Ia masih terus memaksakan rengkuhannya pada sang Uchiha bungsu. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu jika kepergian Itachi berdampak begitu kuat untukmu, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengerti dirimu. Maafkan aku," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku," berontak Sasuke yang tak diindahkan oleh Naruto.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Naruto penuh sesal karena kembali menguak kematian Uchiha Itachi, sosok kakak yang menjadi panutan bagi Uchiha bungsu. Itachi gugur dalam operasi penangkapan bandar narkoba karena luka tembak yang tepat mengenai jantungnya.

Sasuke menutup matanya, menahan perasaan marah yang terasa meluap dalam dirinya. Bukan salah Naruto akan semua yang terjadi. Semua ini salahnya yang membuat Naruto khawatir padanya, semua ini salahnya yang membuat Itachi tertembak saat menerima telepon darinya. Jika saja dia bisa lebih mandiri dengan menelepon _ambulance_ saat melihat sang ibu pingsan, Sasuke tidak akan membuat Itachi hilang fokus pada operasi besarnya.

"Pergilah," pinta Sasuke dengan suara tertahan yang dibalas gelengan kepala Naruto. "Enyahlah, Naruto!" sentak Sasuke dan tanpa sadar menghempaskan Naruto ke sisi jalan. Naruto yang tak siap dengan hempasan Sasuke hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terjatuh, sebelum tubuhnya terasa melayang beserta dengan jeritan para pejalan kaki disana.

Deritan suara rem yang diinjak paksa memekakkan telinga. Sasuke tidak bergerak seinci pun, dirinya masih terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Sementara itu, kerumunan orang mulai berkumpul mengerubungi sosok pirang yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan simbah darah yang menggenang.

 _Sapphire_ Naruto menatap kosong pada sekitar, semua terasa buram dalam penglihatannya. Saat ini, hanya sosok sang kekasih yang ingin dilihatnya. Diedarkannya pandangan pada sekitar untuk mencari sosok yang dicarinya, namun tak ia temukan. Naruto tak menyerah, kembali ia mengedarkan iris _sapphire_ nya dalam pandangan yang kian buram dan rasa sakit yang menghantam kepalanya.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya terasa melayang di udara, _sapphire_ nya masih mencari-cari keberadaan sang kekasih. Sekilas Naruto dapat melihat punggung sang kekasih yang berjalan semakin jauh, hingga akhirnya pandangannya terasa gelap dan Naruto tak mampu lagi mengingat apa yang terjadi.

.

 **2016, Autumn. Park Hyatt Hotel.**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara bariton mengagetkan Naruto. Naruto merasa _de javu_ dengan kejadian ini.

"Yah," jawab Naruto seadanya dan turun dari ranjang. Berjalan menuju _pantry_ untuk mengambil segelas air.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dekat _pantry_. "Apa kau selalu bermimpi buruk?" tanya Sasuke membuka percakapan.

Naruto turut mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa dan menatap langit kelam tanpa bintang. "Tidak, hanya beberapa hari terakhir ini," jawab Naruto santai.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "kutebak, aku adalah penyebab mimpi burukmu?" terka Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

"Tepat," dukung Naruto seraya jemarinya menyalakan televisi. Naruto menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari tangannya, mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya, mencari pilihan kata yang tepat untuk membuka percakapan dengan Naruto.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_  
 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

Samar, suara merdu nyanyian seorang wanita dengan diiringi lantunan _grand_ piano memasuki gendang telinga kedua pemuda yang sedang termenung mengenang masa lalu.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat saat-saat Sasuke mengacuhkan dirinya, bahkan memutus ikatan yang telah mereka jalin begitu lama.

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto dengan suara serak yang dibalas gumaman sang Uchiha. "Menurutmu, apa yang membuatmu tidak memandangku sama sekali saat kelulusan?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia lontarkan sedari dulu akhirnya terucap juga.

Sasuke mendongak menatap plafon kamar. "Entahlah," jawab Sasuke tak berarti, membuat Naruto memandangnya kesal. "Untuk kebahagiaanmu, mungkin," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada keraguan pada akhirnya.

Naruto membuang pandangannya pada sisi gelap kamar karena penerangan yang sengaja mereka matikan sebelum tidur. "Konyol," tukas Naruto merasa bodoh.

Setelah sekian banyak hal yang mereka lalui, Naruto merasa alasan Sasuke meninggalkannya tak lebih bodoh dari alasan ia melepaskan Sasuke.

' _Untuk kebahagiaanmu_ ,'

Itu adalah alasan yang sama mengapa ia menyerah akan Sasuke saat itu.

' _Dasar pecundang!_ ' Naruto mengolok dirinya sendiri yang terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Apa kautahu bahwa aku akan lebih bahagia, jika kau berbicara baik-baik padaku saat itu?" Naruto merasa dirinya sedang melakukan wawancara dengan sang mantan.

"Kita sudah melewatkan waktu lebih dari 6 tahun hanya untuk sebuah kalimat bertajuk 'untuk kebahagiaanmu' nyatanya tidak satu pun diantara kita yang berbahagia," lanjut Naruto meluapkan isi hatinya.

"Maafkan aku," sesal Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, "aku akan memperbaikinya selama enam hari bersamamu disini, tempat dimana kamu tidak punya tempat untuk bersembunyi," lanjut Sasuke dan menatap dalam sosok pirang di sampingnya.

Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke, "begitukah caramu menebus rasa sesal?" ejek Naruto yang kembali membuang muka.

Sasuke beringsut mendekati Naruto, merebahkan kepalanya pada paha Naruto dan memeluk nyaman sang Uzumaki.

" _Tadaima_ , Naruto," gumam Sasuke yang tertahan perut Naruto. Naruto memfokuskan atensinya pada entitas _raven_ di pangkuannya.

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke," balas Naruto lirih.

"Selamat datang kembali hanya untuk enam hari kedepan," lanjut Naruto kemudian dan meletakkan jemarinya pada helaian _raven_ Sasuke. Mengelusnya lembut, seperti dahulu kala.

 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose, I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all, all of me_  
 _And you give me all, all of you_

Perlahan Naruto mulai menutup kelopak matanya dan terhanyut dalam suara merdu gadis muda yang terus melantunkan lagu 'All Of Me' milik Jhon Legend.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto terbangun dengan pegal di seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa mati rasa karena dijadikan bantal oleh Sasuke yang masih betah berlama-lama memeluknya.

Naruto meringis pelan saat rasa geli tidak menyenangkan ia rasakan setiap ia melakukan pergerakan. "Oe, Sasuke," panggil Naruto berusaha membangunkan sang Uchiha bungsu.

Tak ada sahutan dan Naruto mulai merasa kebas di tubuh bagian bawahnya, "Sasuke- _Teme_!" jerit Naruto pada akhirnya yang berhasil membuat helaian _raven_ di pangkuannya bergerak.

Naruto meringis dengan pergerakan kecil yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. "Kau tertidur sangat lelap, huh?" sarkasme Naruto dan mencoba mendorong pelan kepala Sasuke. "Kenapa kau berteriak dan meringis? Apa kau sedang _horny_?" ucap Sasuke yang seketika itu juga dihempaskan oleh Naruto diiringi lolongan kesakitan Naruto.

Mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, Sasuke segera terduduk dan menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto yang masih mengaduh sakit.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" raut kekhawatiran tercetak jelas pada wajah tanpa ekspresi Sasuke. "Kau masih menanyakannya saat tubuhku mati rasa karena kesemutan? Kaupikir ulah siapa aku menjadi seperti ini?" kesal Naruto dan melemparkan bantal sofa pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku sudah terlalu lama tidak mendapatkan tidur nyenyakku," aku Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak ingin didengar oleh Naruto.

Diakui atau tidak, Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tidurnya dini hari tadi sangat pulas hingga mimpi pun enggan mengganggu kepulasannya.

"Kau, mandilah terlebih dahulu. _Crew_ dan karyawanmu pasti mencari keberadaanmu. Menurut _rundown_ acara, seharusnya kita sudah sarapan tiga puluh empat menit yang lalu," beritahu Naruto setelah melihat jam dinding menunjukkan angka 9:04 AM.

"Hn, baiklah, aku juga akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu nanti," balas Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

Naruto menatap jendela luar yang menampilkan gedung-gedung pencakar langit serta cuaca yang cerah. Melihat ketidakberadaan Sasuke disekitarnya, membuat kedua sudut bibir Naruto terangkat ke atas, sebuah senyuman tulus terukir dari dalam hatinya.

"Dia masih berdebar untuknya," gumam Naruto dengan jemari yang menggenggam erat kaos di bagian dada kirinya. Rasa hangat dan kerinduan perlahan menyusup.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Sesaat mereka lupa bahwa kini ikatan yang menghubungkan mereka hanyalah sebatas penjaja jasa dan penikmat jasa.

Mereka melewati hari seolah tanpa beban, mendatangi beberapa tempat sentral yang memang ada dalam kesepakatan kontrak kerjasama. Perbedaannya dengan karyawan Taka Group adalah mereka hanya bisa menikmati tempat wisata dengan terburu waktu, sementara Sasuke benar-benar menikmati waktu kebersamaannya dengan sang terkasih.

" _Ne_ Suke, apa perusahaanmu memang sering mengadakan liburan seperti ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran, sudah sejak pertama kali dirinya ditunjuk sebagai kru tim Taka Group, rasa ingin tahu menyusup dalam benaknya.

Sasuke menyelesaikan kunyahannya pada _hotdog_ di tangan, sebelum netranya bergulir menemukan _sapphire_ yang menatap penasaran ke arahnya.

"Ya, tidak setiap tahun sih, hanya ketika mereka berhasil memenangkan _project_ besar," jeda sejenak dari Sasuke yang merasa haus dan kemudian mengambil _softdrink_ untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. "Kebetulan, _project_ kali ini mendapatkan untung besar, jadi kami dari pihak manajemen mengadakan perjalanan ini dengan tujuan menambah semangat kinerja mereka," lanjut Sasuke yang di dengarkan dengan seksama oleh Naruto. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Terhitung sudah tiga hari ini mereka melalui hari bersama, tak dipungkiri oleh keduanya ada saat dimana mereka merasa canggung satu sama lain. Bagaimanapun, sudah enam tahun mereka tidak bertemu dan berkomunikasi.

"Kurasa kita harus cepat ke lokasi," peringat Naruto setelah melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya yang diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, kaubenar," sahut Sasuke masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi W 49 St hingga punggung mereka terlihat mengecil dan menghilang di tikungan.

.

 **Park Hyatt Hotel, 09.30 PM**

.

Naruto bisa merasakan sedikit udara bebas karena kesibukannya mengurus acara _galadinner_ untuk Taka Group, sebuah acara yang memang menjadi bagian dari tur. Acara kali ini diadakan di tempat yang sama dimana mereka menginap, sebuah restaurant yang terletak di lantai satu. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan dengan pihak hotel, bahwa Taka Group dapat menyewa tempat selama tiga jam dimulai dari jam 10:00 PM. Saat ini, Naruto dan kru sedang melakukan pengecekan sebelum acara dimulai.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan makanannya?" tanya Neji dengan _check list_ di tangan. Naruto yang sedang melakukan intruksi ke teman kerjanya berhenti sejenak.

"Semuanya oke, untuk hiburan dan jumlah _seat_ juga sudah kuperhitungkan," lapor Naruto dengan menunjukkan _check list_ yang ia pegang.

Melihat _check list_ Naruto, membuat Neji mencentang _check list_ miliknya sendiri. "Kuharap tidak terjadi masalah yang berarti nantinya," ujar Neji kemudian. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk," gumam N eji yang masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Kau terlalu berpikiran negatif, Neji. Percaya saja acara ini akan sukses, jangan mengawali suatu rencana dengan pikiran negatif," nasehat Naruto sok bijak, berbeda dengan hatinya yang juga merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman.

"Akh, kau benar," ucap Neji mendukung pertanyaan Naruto. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan _band_ nya nanti?" tanya sang Hyuuga kembali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kaubisa melihatnya sendiri, sekarang mereka sedang _check sound_ ," usul Neji yang melihat kegelisahan yang terpancar dalam iris lavendernya.

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada panggung kecil di samping mini bar, "Baiklah," ucapnya kemudian dan melangkah mendekati panggung.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan melihat tingkah Neji yang dirasanya kurang wajar. "Kurasa dia salah makan sesuatu," terka Naruto acuh dan kembali menekuri _check list_ nya. "Atau mungkin dia sedang patah hati," lanjut Naruto kemudian. Berpikir mengenai patah hati, Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Neji. Dapat ia lihat Neji memandang pada satu sosok yang terlihat sedang memiliki pertengkaran mesra di sudut restoran.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepala setelahnya. "Jadi, Tenten dan Lee yang menjadi masalah firasat buruknya," simpul Naruto kemudian dan tersenyum geli.

"Perhatikan untuk siapa kau tersenyum, _Dobe_." suara bariton terdengar menggema dalam pendengaran Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mendelikkan matanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyapaku dengan lebih normal, Uchiha Sasuke-san." kesal Naruto dan segera mengambil tempat dua langkah dari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan protes dari Naruto. Mendengar pertanyaan basa-basi Sasuke membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah. "Semua baik-baik saja, dan saat ini aku akan mengeceknya, permisi Uchiha-san." pamit Naruto menundukkan kepalanya singkat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Naruto dengan senyum simpul, malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya bersama Naruto. Setelah malam ini, semua bergantung pada keputusan Naruto.

.

.

Acara ramah tamah telah berlangsung satu jam lalu dengan diiringi lantunan lagu klasik dari _band_ yang tengah menunjukkan bakatnya di atas panggung. Acara jadi semakin meriah saat tidak ada lagi sekat antara kru tur dengan karyawan Taka Group yang sudah menghabiskan waktu sepuluh hari bersama. Saat ini, mereka sedang saling menuangkan alkohol satu sama lain termasuk Naruto yang kini duduk diapit oleh Kiba dan Neji.

"Naruto, aku merindukanmu selama enam hari ini," ucap Kiba dengan menautkan tangannya di lengan kiri Naruto. Naruto tergelak sedikit risih mendengar nada manja Kiba. "Hentikan Kiba, kau membuatku tidak nyaman," ucap Naruto dengan mendorong-dorong kecil kepala Kiba.

"Aku tidak mau, kau akan meninggalkanku lagi," racau Kiba seolah takut ditinggalkan kekasihnya. Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan tangan saat mendengar racauan terakhir Kiba, merasa malu saat beberapa orang menatap ke arah mereka.

Tak mau kalah, Neji yang berada di samping kanan Naruto juga menyambar lengan kanan Naruto dan bergelanyut manja. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Naru," ucap Neji kemudian yang membuat Naruto melotot horor melihat ekspresi menjijikkan dari Neji.

"Neji! Jangan gila! Lepaskan aku," teriak Naruto spontan, suaranya bersaing dengan suara penyanyi _band_. Neji memandang Naruto sayu, "Sial, dia terpangaruh alkohol," gumam Naruto kesal. Tidak begitu masalah jika hanya Kiba yang bergelanyut di lengannya karena Kiba adalah teman sepermainannya sedari kecil, tapi tidak untuk Neji yang baru ia kenal selama bekerja di Paradise Tour  & Travel.

"Oe, Koordinator sialan! Apa yang kaulakukan pada Naruku? Dia milikku," sentak Kiba seraya mendorong kepala Neji menjauh dari lengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau. Naru juga milikku, kita nikmati saja Naru bersama-sama," tolak dan usul Neji yang semakin membuat wajah Naruto memerah karena malu. Terdengar gelak tawa dari beberapa orang di sekitar mereka.

"Oh, kau benar, baiklah," sahut Kiba membalas ucapan Neji dan kembali menyurukkan kepalanya ke lengan Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar populer, Naruto," celetuk salah seorang kru dengan tawa berderai, semakin membuat Naruto ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke mini bar di depannya.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua!" kesal Naruto dan memberontak dari belitan kedua teman kerjanya.

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan, boleh aku bergabung?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan perawakan tegap yang menebarkan aura hitam pekat. Tidak perlu untuk menjadi peramal bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui siapa sosok di belakangnya.

Kiba dan Neji secara serentak menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara. Mendapati sosok _raven_ yang menebarkan _glare_ mematikan. Tentu saja, tatapan itu tidak mempengaruhi Kiba dan Neji yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Oh, Uchiha-san, mau bergabung?" tanya Neji dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Berbeda dengan Neji yang menyambut Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar, Kiba segera bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri menghadapi sang Uchiha. Merasa tangan kirinya bebas, Naruto segera mendorong kepala Neji hingga kini lengan kanannya pun bebas dari belitan Neji.

"Kau, laki-laki brengsek yang mencuri Naruku," tuduh Kiba dan menunjuk Sasuke tepat di hidungnya. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya melihat polah orang di depannya. Sasuke mungkin biasa saja saat di kamar hotel, tapi tidak setelah Kiba mengklaim kepemilikan orang terkasihnya. "Kaupikir, kau seberkuasa itu bisa merebut Naruku, huh?" tantang Kiba membuat Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang kini merangkul Kiba.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke heran. "Tentu saja membawa Kiba ke kamar, dia sudah kehilangan kendalinya," jelas Naruto.

"Malam ini kau masih milikku," geram Sasuke tertahan. Naruto merotasi matanya jengah. "Ayolah, Sasuke, dia hanya seorang Kiba, jangan berlebihan." ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke menggulirkan pandangannya pada Neji yang sudah terlelap di meja mini bar. Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak mendengus melihat tingkah Sasuke yang bagaikan anak kecil. "Kau lucu sekali, Sasuke," ucap Naruto mengumbar senyum geli, "Aku akan mengantarkan Kiba sebentar dan kembali menemanimu," tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sasuke, Naruto berjalan menjauh dari sang Uchiha.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah hilang di balik pintu, Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari bar dan menempatkan diri di sofa berwarna abu-abu. Mengambil segelas _cocktail_ di meja dan menyesapnya penuh hasrat.

Lama Sasuke termenung hingga _onyx_ nya menangkap siluet pirang yang melangkah memasuki restoran. _Sapphire_ nya terlihat mengedar mencari seseorang. Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat Naruto menepati janjinya, sama seperti dulu. Naruto tidak pernah berubah.

Sasuke mengangkat gelas di tangannya saat Naruto mengarahkan pandangan ke arahnya, sebagai isyarat keberadannya. Dapat terlihat dalam pandangan Sasuke, Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

 _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you  
I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm OK  
Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them again_

Alunan musik diiringi suara gadis muda dengan gaun hitam selutut mendadak memenuhi indera pendengaran Sasuke. Naruto yang baru saja sampai segera menyamankan diri duduk di samping Sasuke, mengambil gelas Sasuke di tangannya dan meneguknya hingga habis. Rasa getar dan panas menjalar melewati lidah hingga kerongkongannya.

" _Indirect kiss_ , huh?" goda Sasuke tepat setelah Naruto meletakkan gelas di meja kecil. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasrahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Mengikuti jejak Naruto, Sasuke juga menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

 _I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop_

"Hei, Naruto dengarlah," pinta Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi Naruto dengan menaikkan alisnya sebelum melihat seorang gadis yang nampak asyik bernyanyi di atas panggung. sesekali mata sang gadis terpejam mengkhayati lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older_

Sasuke menatap sepasang _sapphire_ yang kini membalas tatapannya. Hanya saling tatap menyelami satu sama lain, seolah sedang melakukan komunikasi dengan telepati. Perlahan kedua pemuda saling mendekatkan jarak diantara keduanya. Sasuke mengelus pelan pipi Naruto yang terlihat lebih tirus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Naruto tak menampik belaian Sasuke dan hanya membiarkan sang _raven_ mendekatinya.

 _You look as good as the day I met you  
I forget just why I left you, I was insane  
Stay and play that Blink-182 song  
That we beat to death in Tucson, OK_

" _May i_?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak, menahan hasrat yang sudah lama ia pendam. Naruto tidak membalas, tidak menerima juga tidak menolak. Respon pasif Naruto diartikan sebagai lampu hijau oleh sang Uchiha. Tepat satu senti bibir Sasuke hendak menyentuh bibir merah muda Naruto, sang Uzumaki mengalihkan pandangannya hingga Sasuke hanya bisa mengecup pipinya saja.

Sasuke segera menegakkan dirinya kembali. Menyisir rambut sebahunya dan membenarkan kerah kemeja _dark blue_ yang ia kenakan. Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam tanpa berniat untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

 _I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no call  
Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop_

Naruto menegakkan badannya mengikuti sang Uchiha sebelumnya, memandang Sasuke dalam dan mendekatkan diri ke tilinga sang Uchiha.

" _Force me as usual as you do, Loser_ ," bisik Naruto penuh penekanan di telinga Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke menggelinjang geli karena terpaan nafas Naruto pada telinga kirinya.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap _sapphire_ Naruto dalam, sebelum akhirnya mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older _

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Sasuke segera meraup bibir Naruto dan menyesapnya dalam. Jemari kanannya meraih helaian pirang Naruto dalam genggamannya. Lidahnya bergerak aktif menggoda Naruto untuk membalas ciumannya.

Naruto mengerang tertahan, merasa libidonya naik. Ciuman mereka tetap berlanjut diiringi dengan lantunan lagu yang semakin menuju puncak. Mengabaikan orang sekitar yang kebanyakan telah tergoda pada fatamorgana alkohol.

 _We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older_

Naruto semakin menggila dengan ciuman Sasuke, dengan gemas dia ikut andil dalam ciuman Sasuke dan mulai merangkak naik dalam pangkuan Sasuke. Meremas rambut belakang Sasuke, melepaskan rindu yang selama enam tahun lamanya ia pendam.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menghilang lagi," ucap Naruto dalam sela-sela ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mampu menahan rasa gembira yang meluap di hatinya. Tangannya meremat Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Melepaskan pagutannya dan beralih pada bahu Naruto setelah menyibak kemeja Naruto. Naruto terengah meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

" _Tadaima_ , Naruto." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga kiri Naruto.

Mendengar kalimat yang sama seperti malam itu, Naruto tersenyum dan memfokuskan atensinya pada entitas _raven_ di depannya. Mengecup bibir sang Uchiha sekilas, " _Okaeri_ , Sasuke." lanjut Naruto yang kembali mencium Sasuke dalam.

.

.

 _ **OWARI**_

 _ **.**_

Note:  
Hai, Vee bawa oneshot terpanjang Vee sepanjang sejarah Vee buat suatu karya. haha  
Sebenernya, oneshot ini lebih panjang dari ini, hanya karena keterbatasan waktu Vee dalam mengetik, sehingga Vee memangkas alur cerita ini.  
Mohon maaf apabila terkesan memaksa alurnya **:D**

Well, karya ini sebenernya untuk event EDUPAD, hanya saja, Vee rasa ini tidak memasuki kriteria sub-theme, haha

Karya ini Vee persembahkan buat NoVizH19 yang sudah menjadi guru Vee dan juga thaneaZwarteRoos yang ndak bisa ikut karena karyanya tidak bisa ke upload.

Dan juga untuk #SasuNaruLovers pastinya.

 **Psst..  
Event EDUPAD ini tidak hanya mengajak para author untuk membuat karya lho, tapi juga mengajak pembaca untuk bisa me-review karya author sehingga dapat menjadi kritik dan saran yang membangun bagi author, dan tentu saja ada hadiah menarik bagi pembaca dengan review terbaik dari penyelenggara.**

Sekian dari Vee, Arigatou :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

Sasuke menggendong Naruto yang terasa berat di punggungnya. Bau menyengat menusuk hidung sang Uchiha bungsu, semua ini berasal dari Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menumpahkan isi perutnya saat mereka sedang berciuman. Refleks, Sasuke pun mengangkat kepala Naruto hingga berakhir dengan Naruto yang memuntahi kemeja sang _raven_.

"Kebiasaan burukmu tidak pernah berubah, huh." kesal Sasuke dan menaikkan Naruto yang mulai turun dari gendongannya. Naruto tidak mengindahkan Sasuke dan malah memakan rambut sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mendelik horor dan mulai menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, "Naruto itu rambutku," beritahu Sasuke. "Ummh... ramen," jerit Naruto tertahan dan masih mengunyah rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah dan mebiarkan Naruto memakan rambutnya. "Jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau merasa mual," dengus Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Mmmh... ramen," gumam Naruto dalam tidurnya.

Yah, meskipun kesal, Sasuke masih bisa tersenyum. Malam ini menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan bagi Sasuke karena bisa mendapatkan Naruto kembali, dan tentu saja kenangan ciuman berkubang muntah juga tidak terlupakan bagi Sasuke. Mendadak Sasuke merasakan mual dalam perutnya.

"Sial!" rutuk Sasuke dan mempercepat langkahnya melewati koridor berlantai karpet abu tua.

.

~~~ _**END of OMAKE**_


End file.
